Quelque chose te tracasse, beau brun ?
by Ruka Nanjou
Summary: PANIK slash "Je me demande comment faire après tout ça, comment avouer à vos amis que vous êtes homosexuel ?"
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : _Ruka Nanjou_  
Béta : _dj.Nenette__ ( remerciez-la parce que sans elle vous aurez trouvé plein de fautes - par exemple, les souris au lieu des sourires de Liam - non mais vraiment, comment ai-je pu me m'embrouiller ?! xD  
Sinon, je crois que vous trouverez peut-être bizarre mon choix de mantenir la narration au présent. Dj.Nenette me l'a dit mais vu que j'avais écrit comme ça et que je suis plutot têtue j'ai préféré garder le présent ! Mais la prochaine fic, je vais me lancer dans la narration au passé, c'est promis -  
Merci pour tout, dj.Nenette ! 3 )_  
Titre : _Quelque chose te tracasse, beau brun ?_  
Chapitres : _4_  
Fandom : _PANIK (Nevada Tan) _  
Personnage principal : _David, à l'age de 17 ans_  
Rating : _M ( guide aux ratings, __ici__ )_  
Note : _slash, introspective, original character_  
Avis : Fic également publiée sur le forum Panik Word.

(1/4)

Et je me demande...

Comment faire, après cinq longues années passées à faire de la musique ensemble, après avoir connu de plus en plus de renommée, après avoir passé tant de jours - et de nuits - ensemble, après avoir été aussi à Berlin en concert... Je me demande comment faire après tout ça, _comment_ avouer à vos amis que vous êtes homosexuel ?

Parce qu'il faut que je l'avoue. Il me le faut, ou je vais finir par exploser. Non, mieux : imploser. On entendra un KA-BOOM suffoqué et après on retrouvera plein de petits morceaux de mon cerveau, de mon cœur, de ma peau, de moi, mort, implosé. Voilà ce qui se passera si je ne le dis pas à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas à "quelqu'un" que je devrai parler, mais à Timo et à Linke et à Juri, Franky et Jan. Bon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous soyons aussi nombreux dans ce groupe ?! Je serre mon verre de Coca, mes coudes appuyées sur le banc du bar, ma tête enfoncée dans mes épaules. Le son trop élevé de la musique de la discothèque me dérange, tout comme le mouvement continu des gens qui se déhanchent sur la piste. Je me sens proche de l'implosion, ou d'une crise de nerfs. J'en ai assez de sourire en répétant que tout va bien.

Je n'y arriverai jamais. Pas à eux, pas tout de suite. Mais si je le fais pas... Et puis comment leur dire ? Quels mots utiliser afin de ne pas les choquer, afin de ne pas me faire rejeter ? Ils vont se sentir trahis, je pourrais le parier. Moi je me sentirais comme ça, alors pourquoi se voiler la face ?  
La première réaction, sera le dégout. Parce qu'on a beau proclamer ouverts d'esprit et tout le tralala, mais ça est et reste une chose innaturelle, surtout pour un mec.  
La deuxième, la suspicion : voulais-je entrer dans leurs lits ? Les ai-je matés, lorsqu'ils sortaient de la douche ? Les ai-je jamais touchés d'une façon plus qu'amicale ?  
La troisième, la rage. Pourquoi ne leur avoir rien avoué plus tôt ? Cette question, je la désire et je la crains au dessus de tout. Je voudrais entendre un "n'avais-tu assez de confiance en nous ?" déçu, voilà ce que je voudrais. Mais je crains qu'ils me hurlent un "va-t-en, on veut plus jamais te voir !" glacial.

Je meurs de trouille. Je sais même pas comment commencer. Pas le cran de tous les réunir dans la même pièce et vider mon sac.

- **On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse, beau brun.** Fit une voix derrière mon dos et je répondis hargneux, sans trop y réfléchir :  
- **Intéressante déduction Watson, maintenant trouve moi une corde, qu'on mette fin à ça.**  
- **Pas question d'abimer un si joli cou, Sherlock.** Riposta la voix, et je pus presque y percer un sourire amusé. **Peut-être il suffira d'en parler face à une bonne bière ?**

Je sens un touche délicat sur mon épaule droite et j'aperçoit des doigts longs et pales se poser sur mon T-shirt noir. Je les laisse là, cette infime pression ne me déplait pas, et je tourne doucement ma tête vers la voix inconnue.  
La première chose qu'on pourrait dire de lui, est que c'est un gars normal. Nez droit, lèvres assez fines, yeux pétillants et bruns ; châtain, taille moyenne, mince. Il porte un jeans et un T-shirt de _The Clash_ ; une bague en argent au pouce gauche est l'unique joyaux que je peux apercevoir. Pas de piercings ou de tatouages apparents.  
Un gars normal, quoi.  
Un gars qui me drague, moi. Mon Dieu !

- **Alors tu l'acceptes, cette bière ? **Insiste-t-il toujours en souriant, me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- **Merci.** Me contente-je de lui répondre, en me surprenant moi-même : pas question que je reste ici. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me faire draguer par un inconnu. J'ai jamais été dragué en plus, je ne connais pas les règles de ce jeu. Bien sûr, je pourrais partir pendant qu'il est en train de parler avec le barman, mais ça serait terriblement malpoli. Faut juste que je lui dise qu'il fera mieux de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
Le voilà qui revient avec deux bouteilles à la main. Mais... c'est du Coca ?!  
- **Tu avais dit une bière,** lui dis-je avant de réfléchir.  
- **Je sais, mais il parait que tu n'es pas trop accro à l'alcool, d'après les hebdos pour fillettes.**

Il sait qui je suis, en plus. Faut absolument que je m'en aille.

- **Tu lis ça ?** Lui demande-je pourtant, en le suivant vers la terrasse. Ce pub a été construit au beau milieu d'un jardin botanique. Les arbres plongent la terrasse dans une obscurité réconfortante. On s'appuie à la balustrade en fer battu, en observant les reflets des lumières artificielles de la discothèque sur l'étendue des plantes sombres. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles, ce soir, et pourtant il ne fait pas froid.  
- **Ma petite sœur est fan de Tokio Hotel.** Explique-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. **Et moi j'aime lire, n'importe quoi.**  
- **Mais c'est de la merde !**  
- **Je te croyais plus politiquement correct.** Me reproche-t-il.  
- **Non, pas les Tokio !** m'empresse-je de lui dire - crier serait plus explicatif, en effet. **Ces hebdos ! Je voulais dire, ce sont- **

Je m'arrête brusquement. Pourquoi rit-il maintenant ?

- **J'avais bien compris, tu sais ?** m'explique-t-il entre deux gloussements. Il rit de moi ?  
- **...**  
- **Oh, ne fais pas cette moue outrée ! Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, pardon. Aller, voilà ta Coca.** Sourit-il en me donnant ma bouteille. J'adore la Coca en général, et en particulier celle dans les bouteilles en verre.  
- **Merci.** Grogne-je pendant que mon cerveau me hurle de me sortir le plus rapidement que possible d'ici. Ça va mal tourner, je le sens... mais je bouge pas, et j'attends qu'il recommence à parler avec cette voix envoutante. Il ne me fait attendre longtemps :  
- **Alors, tu me dis ce qui te tracasse ? **  
- **Tu sais qui je suis, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de faire de toi mon confident.** Riposte-je en observant sa réaction.  
- **Pas bête,** rit-il, et puis il ajoute : **mais pour être sûr que personne ne te trahisse, soit tu dois parler à quelqu'un que tu connais très bien soit tu dois aller en Inde, beau brun. **

Il a raison. Je ne suis pas un inconnu, ici. Je ne peux pas risquer de nuire au groupe.

- **Alors pourquoi devrais-je en parler à toi ? **  
- **Aucune raison. Souviens-toi que je viens de t'offrir une Coca, au moins.**  
- **Tu es Fan ?**  
- **Non. Mais je ne suis pas Anti non plus. D'toute façon, je les comprends pas, les "Antis" : pas question que je perds mon précieux temps à rabaisser un groupe que je n'aime pas.**  
- **Tout à fait d'accord.** Acquiesce-je de la tête.  
- **Voilà, on a déjà trois point en commun : ça devrait te faire réfléchir, beau brun.**  
- **Trois ?**  
- **On est seuls à cette fête, on aime la Coca en verre et on comprend pas les Antis : ça fait trois, non ?** Explique-t-il avec un souris en coin. Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir de la Coca, bon sang ?! Est-il téléphate ou simplement un bon joueur à ce bizarre jeu ?  
- **On est aussi des mecs et on a tous les deux deux yeux, un nez et une bouche, pour ne pas citer nos deux bras et nos jambes...** ajoute-je ironiquement, et : **tu as surement un prénom aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**  
- **Tu vois, on est deux âmes soeurs : je m'appelle David. **  
- **Tu plaisantes.** L'accuse-je en fronçant mes sourcils.  
- **Oui.** Admet-il en arborant son énième sourire amusé. **Moi c'est Liam.**  
- **C'est pas allemand.** Remarque-je dans une question muette.  
- **Intéressante déduction, Watson.** Approuve-t-il en me volant mes mots, avant d'expliquer : **ma mère aimait trop ses romans pour ne leur faire honneur. Romans à l'eau de rose, tu comprends ? Je suis né traumatisé, ce n'est pas commun. **

Il le dit avec une mine si inconsolable que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire ; il me regarde d'une façon curieuse.

- **Quoi ? **  
- **Tu es vraiment charmant quand tu ris. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, au lieu de t'obstiner à jouer le beau mystérieux, chose qui ne te va pas autant bien. **  
- **...**  
- **Quoi ? **Demande-t-il à son tour en me voyant détourner les yeux.  
- **Rien.** Soupire-je.  
- **Comment tu préfères : changeons de sujet. Pourquoi tu aimes autant le noir ?**  
- **Parce que ça cache.** Réponds-je sans réfléchir.  
- **Il te cache de quoi ?** Insiste-t-il.  
- **... **  
- **Changeons de sujet. Pourquoi tu ne te maquilles pas ?**  
- **Pourquoi devrais-je ?** Lui demande-je en écarquillant mes yeux. Il hausse les épaules.  
- **Tu mets du vernis à ongles.**  
- **On m'a maquillé un petit peu pour les vidéos et les photoshots. Mais je n'aime pas trop, en plus je n'ai ni la patience ni l'envie d'apprendre à le faire.**  
- **C'est bon, tes yeux n'ont pas besoin d'être rendus plus perçants qu'ils ne le sont déjà, beau brun. **  
- **Pourquoi tu continues à m'appeler comme ça ?** Demande-je, sans trop savoir quoi faire pour cacher mon mal à l'aise.  
- **Tu me demandes quelque chose toi aussi, enfin !** Exulte-t-il.  
- **Je peux ? **  
- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas. Beau brun.**  
- **Oh, arrête ! Combien de choses tu connais, sur moi ? On est pas sur un niveau d'égalité.** Me plains-je.  
- **Je suis né le 14 Mars 1988 et j'ai été élevé par ma mère. Jamais connu mon père ; quand j'avais cinq ans, ma mère a épousé un mec vachement bien et ils ont eu ma petite demi-sœur, Lamia. Je sais, c'est un nom à chier, mais elle l'aime bien, elle dit que ça sonne exotique. J'ai terminé l'école et je ne fréquenterai pas l'université. J'aime un tas de choses et j'en déteste plein d'autres. J'ai un chien et trois chats, bizarrement c'est pas le chien qui pose des problèmes mais le plus petits des chats, il emmerde tout le monde quand il s'y met. Malgré ça, je les aime tous à la folie. Je n'ai jamais eu une vrais liaison et je ne sais pas si je crois à l'amour éternel. Quoi d'autre ? Ah ! J'ai pas de piercings et je n'en veux pas, idem pour les tatouages. Je sais pas jouer à aucun instrument et je suis nul en chant. Mon rêve c'est de voyager le plus loin possible d'ici et le plus longtemps possible, puis revenir et penser à un autre rêve plus irréalisable. J'aime apprendre les langues étrangères, au fait. Mon projet le plus proche, c'est de me teindre les cheveux en roux. **  
- **Pourquoi en roux ?** l'interromps-je, curieux.  
- **Parce que.** Sourit-il. **Je te demande moi parce que tu te teins en noir ?**  
- **Tu l'as presque fait.** Lui fais-je observer, mais il secoue sa tête en souriant. **Tu viens souvent à ces fêtes ?**  
- **Pas exactement. Je suis ici parce que mon beau père a obtenu une invitation et il s'est empressé de me la donner. Ils pensent que je ne sors pas assez souvent, alors que moi, je pense le contraire.** Il rigole tout seul et ajoute : **et toi, tu y viens souvent ?**  
- **Non. Mais Timo ne pouvait pas venir et ils m'ont obligé de les accompagner. **  
- **Qui ça ils ?**  
- **Linke, Franky et Juri. **  
- **Zut. **  
- **Quoi ?**  
- **Mon préféré n'est pas là.** Se plaint-il en rigolant.  
- **Timo ou Jan ?** Demande-je curieux, pendant qu'une petite voix dans ma tête crie que moi aussi j'existe et je suis là.  
- **Jan, naturellement ! **  
- **Si tu veux, je peux t'organiser un rendez-vous.** Lui propose-je au rythme de cette petite voix qui proteste dans ma tête.  
- **T'en fais pas. Vole-lui juste une ou deux signatures et envoie-moi les, s'il te plait.**  
- **Tu veux pas lui parler, à lui ?** Lui demande-je trop surpris pour vraiment y réfléchir.  
- **Et pourquoi devrais-je ?**  
- **A moi, tu m'as parlé.**  
- **Parce que t'as une gueule d'ange et t'étais tout seul et les autres sont trop idiots pour s'en apercevoir, alors j'ai saisi ma chance. Oh !** S'exclame-t-il comme s'il venait de comprendre. **Je t'ai pas parlé en tant que guitariste de Nevada Tan, beau brun.**  
- **Alors tu veux pas mon autographe ?** Essaye-je de plaisanter.  
- **J'aimerais mieux ton numéro. **

Je rougis -je le sens- et je détourne mes yeux, gêné. Comment je pourrai-je accepter sa proposition alors que je n'ai même pas le courage d'en parler à mes meilleurs amis ?

- **On revient à ce qui te tracasse, hein ?** Me demande-t-il doucement.  
-** Oui.** Avoue-je faiblement, laissant mes cheveux me cacher les yeux. Soudaine, une main -sa main- vient me les écarter de mon visage, dans une lente caresse. Je sens mes joues s'embraser.  
- **T'es mignon quand tu rougis.** Me murmure-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, avec l'unique conséquence que je rougis davantage.

- **C'est **_**ça**_** qui te tracasse, beau brun ?** Demande-t-il, et je crois savoir à quoi il se réfère avec "ça".  
- **Oui.** Avoue-je dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
- **Tu penses peut-être que c'est dégoutant ?** Sa voix est douce, il n'est pas en train de m'attaquer. Peut-être m'aidera-t-il ? S'il te plait, aide-moi.  
- **Non ! Pas ça. C'est... les autres. Ils pourraient le penser.** Me force-je de répondre. C'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.  
-** Les gens, on s'en fiche.** Dit-il avec conviction, puis il affiche une expression surprise et ajoute : **à moins que les autres ne soient... **  
-** Oui, eux.** Confirme-je avec amertume.  
- **Ils sont... homophobes ?** Demande-t-il lentement.  
- **Je ne sais pas ! No, je crois que non, mais... c'est facile dire qu'on n'est pas homophobe quand il n'y a pas d'homos près de soi, n'est-ce pas ? **  
- **Malheureusement oui. E toi... **  
- **Moi j'ai besoin d'eux ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils cassent avec moi, je... c'est mon rêve, je ne veux pas qu'il se termine comme ça, pas **_**pour ça**_**, tu comprends ?**

Il m'observe d'un regard doux et attendri, sa main rejoint à nouveau ma joue, puis ma nuque, et il m'attire contre lui. Je ne bouge pas ; je ne suis pas un type très tactile même pas avec les gens que je connais très bien, mais je dois avouer que ce contact me soulage. Il ne bouge pas non plus et ne cherche pas à m'entourer de ses bras, peut-être attend-il une réaction de moi. Finalement je ferme mes yeux et je me relaxe contre lui, appuyant ma joue sur son épaule droite, mon nez enfoui dans son cou.  
J'aime son parfum.  
J'aime sa chaleur, c'est apaisant. Je pourrais presque m'endormir.

Soudain, une vibration nous tire violement de cette transe. C'est ma poche... je prends mon portable en m'écartant de Liam et je fixe l'écran lumineux. Je connais le numéro qui s'y affiche.

- **Allo ?**  
- _**C'est Linke. T'es où ? On voulais partir, 'y a deux autres fêtes à passer avant de rentrer !**_  
- **Euh... allez-y sans moi, ok ? Je suis... **  
- _**T'as choppé une belle nana, hein ? Bravo notre p'tit David ! Hé les mec z'avez entendu ? Dav' va perdre sa virginité enfin !**_ J'entends confusément des autres voix plus ou moins familières qui suggèrent de venir me complimenter et voir ma conquête. Il est entouré par les autres, et ils sont aussi plutôt ivres. Mon Dieu, je suis foutu.  
- **Non, non ! Je suis seul ! Je... suis fatigué, je rentre. On se voit demain, à plus !** Ma voix sort de plus en plus aigue et je m'empresse de raccrocher, le souffle presque haletant, pendant que je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi, ne m'auraient-ils pas vu... ?  
Puis, soudain, je me souviens de Liam, toujours à coté de moi, silencieux. Il a du sûrement tout entendre. Je viens de dire que j'étais seul. Merde, cette foutue peur ne fait pas que me blesser, mais elle blesse les autres aussi...  
- **Je... pardon.** Murmure-je en baissant les yeux.  
- **D'avoir nié mon existence ?** Sourit-il tristement.  
- **Oui.** Au moins, je ne vais pas nier ça : il faut que je regarde la réalité en face, si je veux avoir une moindre possibilité de réussir à être heureux. **Je suis désolé.**  
- **Je te compatis parce que ta nature est d'être sincère. C'est ça qui te fait souffrir.**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais j'ai soudainement envie de m'enfuir, de pleurer à en avoir plus de larmes, de tout laisser tomber.

- **Chut, ne fais pas cette mine abattue. Tu y réussiras, tu es fort, beau brun. T'as seulement besoin d'un peu de temps.**  
- **J'ai pourtant l'impression que plus de temps je laisse couler, moins j'ai de courage.** Renifle-je, laissant mes cheveux me couvrir pour la énième fois le visage.  
- **C'est seulement une impression.** Me réconforte-t-il, en s'approchant sans me toucher.

Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas seul. J'ai besoin d'être câliné.

- **Tu sais... si tu veux quelque chose, parfois il suffit de demander.** Me taquine-t-il.  
- **Comment... comment t'as fait pour comprendre... ?**  
- **Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu ça.** Sourit-il, et d'un coup je me sens honteux : j'ai pensé toujours, seulement à moi-même. A partir de quand suis-je devenu si égoïste ?  
- **Pardon.** Murmure-je encore. **Pardon.**  
- **De quoi ? De m'avoir ouvert ton cœur? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire "merci", beau brun.** Chuchote-t-il doucement, en écartant les bras. **Aller, viens là.**

Je me laisse aller contre lui comme s'il était ma seule ancre et il m'enlace avec assurance. Ses mains viennent me frôler mon dos, pendant que moi je garde mes bras fermement accrochés à son cou. Je m'entends répéter : - **Merci pardon merci, merci...** dans une litanie infinie et insensée ; son unique réponse est de me serrer encore plus fort.

Nous restons comme ça, debout dans l'ombre de la terrasse déserte pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. En cet instant, je pourrais affirmer que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.  
Tout à coup, on entend des voix aigues s'approcher. Je me raidis et Liam croit m'aider en s'éloignant doucement, avec un regard à la fois triste et déçu. Non, je blesserai plus jamais quelqu'un à cause de ma peur. Pendant que les voix arrivent à moins de deux mètres de nous, je me jette à nouveaux dans ses bras et je l'enlace étroitement, l'embrassant sans le vouloir sur le cou. Après quelques secondes de perplexité, Liam me rend mon étreinte, une main qui caresse mon dos et une qui ébouriffe affectueusement mes cheveux. Les voix se taisent brusquement, puis s'éloignent en recommençant à parler.  
Le monde ne s'est pas écroulé.  
Une sensation de pouvoir, d'orgueil prend place en moi.  
Je dois juste être moi-même.  
Je m'écarte un petit peu de Liam pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- **Merci. Merci vraiment. Liam. **  
- **Ce fut un plaisir beau brun.** Sourit-il.  
- **Je m'appelle David !** Proteste-je en le faisant rigoler.  
- **Beau brun te va mieux. Aller, je crois qu'on a besoin d'une autre Coca. Ceux-là sont chauds désormais.** Il indique les bouteilles abandonnées en équilibre sur la balustrade.

Il me prend ma main et on se dirige vers le barman, fendant la foule de danseurs déchainés sur la piste. Il l'a fait parce qu'il... ou seulement pour ne pas se perdre ?  
Pendant que le barman nous apporte nos nouveaux Cocas, il s'aperçoit que je fixe, troublé, nos doigts entremêlés se cherchent et il sourit, sans rien dire. Il resserre un petit peu l'étreinte en m'observant avec insistance. Je me sens rougir. Son sourire s'élargit davantage.

On récupère nos bouteilles et j'insiste pour payer. On ne sort pas, je le suis jusqu'à un des petits sofas les plus éloignés de la piste. Au moins, ici, la musique est moins forte. Soudaine, une question me vient à l'esprit.

- **Comment s'appellent-ils tes chats et ton chien ?**  
- **Le chien est un husky blanc, il s'appelle Snow. La chatte est Boule, le chat Sound et le petit chieur est Bleu à cause de ses yeux. Tu aimerais les voir ?**  
- **Oui, beaucoup.** Réponds-je avant de comprendre que ça signifie qu'on va se revoir, pire : qu'il m'invite chez lui. Deux fois pire : je viens d'accepter. Je me mords ma lèvre inférieure en me maudissant silencieusement. Il doit s'en apercevoir parce qu'il ricane gentiment avant de commenter :  
- **T'es plutôt ingénu parfois, beau brun.**  
Je boude et il rit doucement.

- **Dire que mon intention, au début, était de te draguer.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces mots me font réagir. Je lui souffle froidement : - **Je suis désolé si t'es resté sans cul pour cette nuit.**  
- **Peut-être, mais ce soir j'ai connu un gars auquel je demanderais pas seulement son cul.** Rétorque-t-il sans ciller, et d'un coup je sens à nouveau le besoin de m'excuser.  
- **Je...**  
- **Non, c'est de ma faute. Je voulais dire que j'aime bien que tu me vois en tant que mec qui te drague, beau brun, et pas seulement parce que t'as une gueule d'ange et un joli cul.**  
- **C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me drague.** Avoue-je d'une petite voix, en rougissant : alors c'est bel et bien vrai, il me drague. Une sensation d'embarras avec une pointe de ravissement se répand en moi.  
- **Je n'y crois pas. Ou alors ils sont vraiment tous devenus aveugles.** Bougonne-t-il avant de me fixer d'un regard malin et me demander : **alors ça te dérange pas que je te drague ?**

Je pique un fard et je me tais. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me demander ça si explicitement ? Qu'est-ce que je serais supposé répondre ?!

- **Tu sais, il y a un proverbe italien qui récite "Qui se tait, accepte".** Insinue-t-il malicieusement.  
- **Liam, tu me gênes.** Me lamente-je, en sentant mes joues en feu.  
- **Ok, ok, j'arrête.** Rit-il en terminant sa Coca. **Tu habites loin d'ici ?**  
- **On a un appartement au dessus des studios de registration, avec les gars. C'est tout près de Starbucks, tu vois ?**  
- **Oui. Ça te va d'y aller à pied ? Je t'accompagne, j'ai envie de marcher.**  
- **Ok.** Accepte-je en me levant. On jette les bouteilles vides dans la poubelle à verre et on sort.  
L'air n'est pas froid, mais pas pour autant chaud. On est bien. Je respire à fond en souriant. Je n'ai pas tout résolu, mais je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie, et tout cela grâce à Liam. Je le regarde avec reconnaissance, et je réponds avec un sourire à sa question muette.  
Soudainement je remarque que j'ai pas du me forcer, à sourire, et d'emblée je serre Liam dans mes bras, maladroitement, en lui donnant un timide baiser sur la joue.

- **Qui dois-je remercier pour ça ?** Rigole-t-il en souriant.  
- **Merci d'avoir été là, Liam.** Chuchote-je en guise de réponse. **Merci.**

Il ne répond pas. Il s'éloigne doucement, il se saisit de ma main et reprend à marcher, un sourire à la fois fier, doux et mystérieux collé aux lèvres. Je le suis en entremêlant nos doigts. Merci, Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : _je promets que je ne me tromperai plus jamais sur l'écriture de "goûter" èé  
Merci pour tout, __dj.Nenette__ ! :3_(2/4)

* * *

- **Dis donc Dav', tu seras amoureux par hasard ?**

Je sursaute, je rougis presque instantanément et je dévisage Franky. Il a enfilé son long tablier jaune canari et avec une expression pas trop concentrée il s'apprête à nous cuisiner ses fameux spaghettis à la carbonara. En espérant qu'il ne les brûle pas comme la dernière fois. Et l'avant-dernière. Comme toujours.  
On admire tous la passion qu'il met à cuisiner, même si ses essais ne sont pas toujours très concluants. Mais après tout, il est le seul à qui l'on puisse confier cette noble tache sans avoir à craindre de voir notre cuisine detruite - ou de finir empoisonnés.

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Bégaye-je en toute réponse.  
- **Parce que.** Il hausse les épaules, comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison particulière et pourtant comme si c'était indéniable. Il n'ajoute rien et moi non plus.

Serais-je réellement amoureux ?

Il y a trois semaines j'ai connu Liam pendant une soirée en boite et bien que son intention au début était de me draguer, il est devenu en quelque sorte mon ami, ou bien l'unique personne avec laquelle je peux encore être moi-même. Depuis notre rencontre nous sommes devenu plus complices, et en profitant des vacances que la maison de production nous a accordées, je l'ai revu plusieurs fois. Je ne lasse pas de sa compagnie, et pourtant je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier.  
Hier, j'ai été embrassé par un gars pour la première fois de ma vie.

_Flashback_

- **Salut Liam !**  
- **Salut beau brun. Toujours en noir même avec ce soleil ?**

J'hausse imperceptiblement mes épaules. Je n'y peut rien, et de toute façon ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de vêtements d'autres couleurs dans mon armoire.

- **Regarde qui je t'ai emmené.** Sourit-il en indiquant le grand chien blanc qui le suit sans besoin d'une laisse. **Viens ici, Snow !**

Le chien obéit et Liam pose un genou à terre pour le câliner pendant que Snow lui lèche affectueusement la paume de sa main. J'approche ma main, laissant le temps à Snow de s'habituer à mon odeur, puis je commence doucement à le caresser ; j'aime les animaux, ils sont relaxants et loyales.  
Soudainement, sa main frôle la mienne et une décharge électrique me parcourt le dos. Je me force à l'ignorer et à faire comme si de rien n'était. On reste là plusieurs minutes, juste à l'entrée du jardin publique, à tripoter Snow qui ne se plaint pas de ce traitement, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille dame assez grincheuse nous somme de dégager de la route.  
On se lève et on part se promener avec Snow. J'aime beaucoup ce parc, c'est immense et bien que nous soyons en plein été on n'étouffe pas parmi tous les promeneurs. On marche sans se presser, sans parler. J'aime le silence, quand je suis avec Liam. Ce n'est pas un silence hostile, au contraire : c'est apaisant ; je ressens sa présence et ça me suffit.  
Il est beau, Liam, avec ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés et sa peau légèrement bronzée. Il porte un jeans assez vieux et un T-shirt de Ramones, avec toujours cette bague au pouce de la main droite. Parfois, ses bras nus effleurent les miens et je sens ma peau brûler à ce contact.  
On se promène en suivant les petits sentiers entre les prés et on s'arrête enfin près d'un kiosque à glaces. Une affiche publicitaire évidemment peinte à la main nous informe que la pièce coûte 1.80 euros et que cette glace est une production artisanale. Juste au dessous, une énorme glace colorée et dégoulinante sous le soleil est supposée attirer les gamins. On se regarde en même temps, tous les deux avec une lumière envieuse dans les yeux et on éclate de rire.

- **Tu veux quels parfums ?** Demande-je en essayant de saisir mon portefeuille.  
- **Citron-fraise, quelle question !** Rigole-t-il en appelant Snow qui est en train de guetter un papillon dans l'herbe.

Je souris et je commande les deux glaces que le vendeur me donne avec une expression bizarre. Je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention et je rejoins Liam qui s'est assis à l'ombre d'un grand cerisier. On s'appuie contre le tronc et on goûte nos glaces. Nos épaules se frôlent accidentellement et tout à coup j'ai envie de m'abandonner contre lui et de me faire câliner au lieu de Snow, juste pour un moment. Cette rêverie me sens rougir, et je vois bien qu'il l'a remarqué.

- **Quoi ?**  
- **Rien.** Me dépêche-je de répondre, les joues en feu, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Il m'observe sans vraiment comprendre, mais il renonce à m'interroger encore et je ne m'en plains pas.

Suit un petit moment de silence pendant lequel il dévore littéralement sa glace, puis il se tourne légèrement vers moi et me sourit malicieusement.

- **Quoi ?** C'est à mon tour de demander.  
- **Il est à quoi ton chocolat ?**  
- **C'est du chocolat à la menthe.** Précise-je, avant de lui proposer d'y goûter, s'il le désire. Il me remercie et se penche vers ma glace, posant une main sur mon bras et s'appuyant sur moi. Ce contact me donne un petit frisson que j'espère avoir réussi à cacher.

- **Alors, tu aimes ?** Le questionne-je en voyant qu'il ne bouge pas.  
- **J'adore !** Dit-il avec une expression rayonnante, tel un gamin qui vient de découvrir un nouveau jouet. **Je peux... ?**  
- **Vas-y.** Ris-je en lui tendant ma glace. Sa main se resserre autour de la mienne et il goûte à nouveau, pendant que le vendeur nous regarde fixement avec une mine réprobatrice. Je me sens envahi par une rage inconnue. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, lui ? Qui est-il pour me juger comme ça, sans me connaitre ? En plus, il s'est aperçu que je l'ai repéré mais il ne baisse pas les yeux, au contraire ! Je vais te donner un motif pour afficher cette expression dégoutée, connard. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux et je me penche vers Liam, en lui embrassant lentement la joue, puis l'oreille, puis son cou.  
Peu à peu, j'oublie l'idiot et je découvre que j'aime réellement la saveur et la douceur de sa peau et aussi les faibles gémissements qui s'échappent de sa bouche. Comme dans un rêve je me tourne entièrement vers Liam et j'utilise ma main libre pour lui caresser ses cheveux lisses, pendant que mon autre main est encore prisonnière de son étreinte. Je lui lèche doucement le peau au dessus de la clavicule et le la suce, en la prenant délicatement entre mes dents.

- **David...** soupire-t-il, et soudainement je me bloque. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je reviens brusquement à la réalité ; je rougis et m'éloigne instantanément, en le regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts.  
Il atténue quelque peu la prise autour de ma main et je faillis laisser tomber ma glace.

- **Qu'est-ce que... Beau brun, respire ! Ça va ?!** Il vient de poser ses mains sur mes épaules, me secouant pour obtenir une quelconque réaction de moi.  
- **Je...** Essaye-je d'articuler, mais c'est peine perdue : les mots ne sortent pas. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, bordel !?  
- **Chut.** Il m'enlève la glace des mains et la donne à Snow qui est bien heureux d'y goûter lui aussi. **Chut, ce n'est rien, beau brun. Ce n'est rien. **  
Je le regarde pétrifié pendant qu'il m'effleure les épaules dans une caresse apaisante.  
- **Ce n'est rien.**  
- **Mais j'ai... ! Je viens de... !** Proteste-je d'une voix bredouillante.  
- **Chut. Tu crois que je t'en veux, moi ?**  
- **...**  
- **Je t'en veux pas, beau brun.** Sourit-il doucement. **Au contraire. La question est... tu t'en veux ?**  
- **... J'ai...**  
- **Tu m'as fait un joli suçon.** Dit-il d'un ton coquin en s'indiquant la peau rougie. Je suis trop abasourdi pour piquer un énième fard. Je gémis faiblement et cache mon visage avec mes mains ; mes cheveux tombent au dessus, tels une deuxième barrière. Sa voix redevient soudainement sérieuse et il me chuchote fébrilement : - **Pardon, je ne voulais pas plaisanter dessus. **  
- **...**  
- **Beau brun, ce n'est vraiment rien. Je t'en veux pas. Ne te blâme pas toi-même, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. **

Je m'obstine à garder mon silence, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi sentir. Je ne sais plus rien. J'ai aimé embrasser son cou.

- **Tu... Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Si ça peut t'aider ?** Murmure-t-il encore, et soudainement je me sens honteux : il s'inquiète pour moi, et moi je persiste à ne penser qu'à moi-même.  
- **Oui.** Me pousse-je à lui répondre, sans pourtant oser le regarder.  
- **Ok.** Il m'enlace doucement, m'étreignant contre sa poitrine, sans me brusquer. Je repose ma tête sur sa clavicule, cachant le suçon que je lui ai fait, et je m'agrippe à son T-shirt.

Pourquoi me sens-je tellement bien, lorsqu'il me tient dans ses bras ? Pourquoi les problèmes, mes doutes semblent s'envoler ?  
Il me laisse beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, pour me calmer, pour tout simplement me réjouir de son étreinte chaleureuse. Enfin, je me décide à ne pas abuser et je me force à me relever.

- **Ça va ?** Me demande-t-il, une lueur anxieuse dans les yeux noisettes.  
- **Oui.** Je lui souris doucement. **Tu dois être lasse de l'entendre, mais... merci. **  
- **Ce n'est rien, beau brun... veux-tu m'expliquer ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Seulement si t'en as envie, ok ?** Se dépêche-t-il d'ajouter et je me sens encore plus confus. Il se préoccupe vraiment pour moi.  
- **Plus tard... ok ?**  
- **Quand tu veux.** Il me caresse rapidement la joue et porte son attention vers Snow, qui lèche joyeusement ce qui reste de ma glace. **Toi, ça te suffit de manger, n'est-ce pas ? Espèce d'estomac sur pattes... Aller, faut faire du sport pour maigrir. Attrape-moi ça ! **  
Il lui lance un petit bout de bois qu'il a du trouver dans l'herbe mais le chien l'ignore royalement, continuant à le regarder avec ses yeux intelligents.  
- **Snow, obéis ! Va le rattraper !** Liam indique un point confus dans l'herbe et le chien incline gracieusement la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maitre s'emportait autant pour un stupide morceau de bois.  
- **Aller, je vais te montrer. Regarde-moi, hein ?! Je vais le rattraper !** Il court, il se penche et il cueille le fameux morceau de bois.  
- **T'as vu ?** Hurle-t-il à l'adresse du chien. Il s'approche et le lui montre, en l'agitant sous son nez. Snow bouge sa queue comme pour lui assurer qu'il a bien compris. Mais quand Liam le lance à nouveau, le chien reste immobile et c'est encore Liam qui doit aller récupérer le bout de bois. La troisième fois que cette scène se répète, Snow attend que Liam soit retourné, se soulève sur deux pattes et lui vole le morceau de bois, pour ensuite le lui poser aux pieds avec un regard victorieux.  
Liam peste contre Snow et je pouffe de rire ; en m'entendant, il se tourne vers moi et sourit fièrement, et je comprends que toute cette comédie a été mise en scène spécialement pour moi. Il s'assoit à nouveau à coté de moi et il m'effleure doucement mon dos.  
- **Ça va mieux ?** Chuchote-t-il affectueusement. Je suis pénible alors que lui, il est si...  
- **Tu es si gentil, Liam.**  
- **Si j'étais vraiment gentil, j'aurais réussi à ne pas...**  
- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute !** Je lui coupe la parole. **Je... il y avait ce type... le vendeur des glaces. On mangeait tout simplement nos glaces, et pourtant il nous observait comme si on était en train de faire quelque chose de dégueu ! Ça m'a tapé sur les nerfs, j'ai... je ne sais pas ce que je voulais lui montrer, mais...** Je me tais, en attendant une réaction agacée pour n'avoir été qu'un vulgaire pion entre mes mains et je me surprends à l'entendre rigoler doucement. Je ne comprends pas... **Tu m'en veux pas ?**  
- **Je devrais plutôt aller remercier l'idiot aux glaces.** Explique-t-il en gloussant.  
- **Hein ?**  
- **Quoi que soit la raison, tu m'as embrassé.** Souligne-t-il malicieusement.  
- **Le cou ! Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser !** Proteste-je en rougissant et m'agitant dans tous les sens, au comble du mal à l'aise.  
- **Si tu le dis...** Ricane-t-il avec une expression qui dit tout le contraire. Puis il reprend son expression sérieuse et il demande : **mais après ?**

Je me mors la lèvre, indécis : lui avouer ou pas ? Son regard sincèrement inquiet me convainc.

- **J'ai aimé.** Murmure-je faiblement, fermant mes yeux pour cacher de n'importe qu'elle manière ma gêne. **J'ai aimé t'embrasser le cou. Je... j'ai oublié le connard des glaces. J'ai continué parce que j'aimais le faire. **

Un petit silence accueille ma révélation jusqu'à que je ne le sens bouger à coté de moi. Le contact entre nous se brise, mais je continue à sentir sa présence près de moi. Je sens deux mains me soulever ma tête. J'ouvre à peine mon œil droit et je vois qu'il est en face de moi, en genoux. A cet instant, je m'attends à ce qu'il écarte mes cheveux, mais il ne le fait pas. Il m'observe à travers les mèches avec un sourire énigmatique, puis il se penche et scelle nos lèvres.  
C'est un baiser inoffensif, une simple pression affectueuse de ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais ça déclenche en moi des sensations inconnues et incompréhensibles et il s'éloigne bien trop tôt pour que je ne réussisse à en saisir aucune.

_Fin Flashback_

Je m'effleure instinctivement les lèvres avec les bouts des doigts au souvenir de ce baiser. Je dois être rouge, j'en ne doute pas, sinon comment expliquer les regards interrogateurs que me lancent Timo et Franky ? Je m'en fiche royalement et je sors mon portable. L'écran affiche l'avis d'un nouveau message.

_Salut beau brun !  
T'es libre ce weekend ? Snow aimerait une autre glace x)  
Bisous (sur le cou, bien entendu)_

Un sourire nait spontanément sur mes lèvres et je n'arrive pas à le dissimuler, tanpis. Je souris tout seul à l'écran lumineux pendant que je tape rapidement sur les touches de mon portable sous les regards remplis de curiosité de mes amis.  
Non, je n'ai rien de prévu pour cette fin de semaine.

- **Hé Timo je ne serai pas là dimanche, désolé !**  
- **Pourquoi ?!**

Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais une autre promenade _avec Snow_.

- **Secret !** Souris-je, et il n'ose pas répliquer face à mon expression rayonnante.

Oui, je suis amoureux.

* * *

_Un grand merci à _Laura-067, Petite'Lisbeth, Planète Fantome et à **Floriane.** :3


End file.
